A different story
by Hitokiri-miao miao
Summary: A/U Kenshin is working on a case with Tomoe , Tomoe is a neko-youkai but Kenshin doen't know What will happen?Will Kenshin find the truth about his girlfriend Tomoe? pairings are K/K,S/M maybe A/M in the future,if i receive reviews.R+R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
This is an AU fic. The parings are K/K, S/M, and maybe a little A/M later on.  
  
~_~_~_~_+_~_~_~_~  
  
On a dark street, a short young man walked towards a secluded alleyway. He stopped and looked into the entrance to the alley. A man smoking a cigarette was leaning against the wall.  
  
"You're late Battousai......." he told the young man, and took a drag on his cigarette.  
  
"Do you have the information?" the young man asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
The man leaning against the wall shifted his cigarette to the other side of his mouth and pulled out a small manila envelope from his back pocket. "I couldn't find much," he said. "It seems that he's planned everything."  
  
"I see......." With that, the young man grabbed the envelope and walked away, leaving the other man alone.  
  
He watched the young man leave and threw his cigarette onto the ground to stomp it out before going on his way.  
  
~_~_~_~_+_~_~_~_~  
  
The young man stepped from a black BMW and walked into the police department's office.  
  
"Yo Kenshin! Wazup?"  
  
"Hey Sano, I didn't think you were gonna be here this early in the morning."  
  
Sano just shrugged. "How was your day as the Battousai? Did you find any clues about Kurogaza?"  
  
"Yeah, I spoke with my new connection, and I found out that he may be attacking a woman this time."  
  
"Who is it?" Sano asked surprised.  
  
"I'm still not sure......" Kenshin told his friend. 'He can't know that the one Kurogaza is after is the woman he's in love with....... He might want to protect her and end up committing a crime himself......'  
  
"Kenshin?" Sano asked concernedly. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Oro? Oh yeah, I'm fine Sano, don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been thinking.......should I propose to Tomoe?"  
  
"Why're you asking me? She's your girlfriend, not mine! Anyway, I'm a little short on cash......."  
  
"Here Sano," Kenshin said, handing him some money. "Go buy me a coffee and get something for yourself. I'll be at my desk."  
  
Sano went to do as he was asked, and Kenshin went back to his desk and began to re-read the info that his new connection had given him. He was investigating the Kurogaza case.  
  
An assassin, Udo Jineh, was a supposed psycho who enjoyed killing. His most recent victims had been three very important people. Two men and a woman. Seto Kaiba had died, and left an enormous company in the hands of a 10-year-old orphan. Kanryuu Takeda left an entire enterprise broke, and left more than two-million people unemployed. Bulma Briefs, the daughter of a famous scientist, left her large company without a particular person to run it.  
  
The intercom above beeped loudly. "Baka deshi, come to my office immediately!" a man ordered.  
  
Kenshin stood and immediately went to his boss's office. "Yes?" he asked the man who was sitting behind the desk.  
  
"Well, tell me what you've found out about Kurogaza."  
  
"I think I might have found your next target," Kenshin answered truthfully. "I need your permission to go there."  
  
"Hmmm......." the man nodded. "Who is it?"  
  
"Well, I personally think it's either Merryl Striffe or Megumi Takani sir."  
  
"Okay, Merryl Striffe has bodyguards, so I'll send Sagara over there. You and Tomoe can take Megumi, since she lives alone."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"And when do you suppose he's going to strike?"  
  
"During next week's party at the Mikamura hotel."  
  
Hiko Seijuro nodded his head and began filing papers. "You can go now, baka deshi."  
  
Megumi Takani and his girlfriend were and she was like her younger sister. So they were all good friends. Kenshin went to find Tomoe, and they both headed for Megumi's apartment.  
  
~_~_~_~_+_~_~_~_~  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
The door opened to reveal a pretty young woman. "Tomoe, Kenshin! It's been awhile!" she cried, and hugged the two of them. "Come on in," she invited.  
  
They entered the apartment and took a seat.  
  
"So......." Megumi asked. "What brings the both of you here?"  
  
"Megumi, have you heard of Kurogaza?" Tomoe spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, on the news......why?" she answered, confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Are you going to that party you told us about?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to. My father wants me to go do business with the Striffe's, so I have to go to sign some papers. Why?"  
  
"We think Kurogaza will strike there, and we want to go there with you as your bodyguards," Kenshin told her.  
  
"WHHHHHAAATTTTT??"  
  
They waited patiently for the hysterical woman to calm down. Tomoe was trying to comfort her, and if looks could kill......Kenshin would be dead and buried.  
  
"Tomoe," Megumi asked. "Are you and Kenshin going to go with me because I'm the next target?"  
  
"It could be anyone," Kenshin said. "We just need to get into the party because we weren't invited, so we're going to go as your bodyguards."  
  
Megumi nodded her head. "So, will you come here tomorrow?"  
  
"If you want, I can stay here with you until after the party," Tomoe offered.  
  
"Thanks Tomoe, I'd appreciate it."  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
Kenshin left them alone, and Tomoe, seeing that Megumi was still a little shocked, tried to make her concentrate on something else. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "One o'clock already!"  
  
"Did you have lunch already?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then let's cook something! I haven't eaten since yesterday!"  
  
~_~_~_~_+_~_~_~_~  
  
Well this was my firs story's chapter.I borrowed (is that how you write it? ;_;)Bulma from DBZ,Meeryl from Trigun,Seto and his brother from Yugioh and Mikamura from G-gundam........In case you didn't know Kurogaza was udo jinhe I think it was his codename or something like that.Thankyou kitten kisses for helping me on my gramar and spelling.Until next chapter! 


	2. Flash back dream

Chp. 2  
  
This is an AU fic. The parings are K/K, S/M, and maybe a little A/M later on.  
  
"***********" means dream or Flashback. "~~~~" means change of scene  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forgot the disclaimer thingy.(sorry) All characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and the others who bought it. I only own the "plot" and a DVD with the first 4 episodes of the series.  
  
A different story  
  
It was only 7:00 p.m., but since she felt so tired she decided she was going to sleep early tonight. "Tomoe, I'm too tired. I'm going to sleep early tonight," she said, standing up from the sofa. They had previously been watching a movie.  
  
"Okay." She waited until Megumi entered her bedroom , closed her door and turned off the lights .Then she turned off the T.V. and walked around the apartment checking the doors and windows.  
  
Everything was okay so she decided to go to her room. She walked quietly to her room. She was already changed in her pajamas, so she laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling until she fell asleep.......  
  
********************************** She opened her eyes. 'Where am I?' Looking around she found that she was on a futon. She stood up and made her way to the door. Someone was there.  
  
"So you're finally awake......."  
  
"Ky-Kyosato!?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She turned pale and felt as if she were falling. But she managed to regain her strength just looking at him. Then she jumped forward and hugged him tightly." I though I'd never see you again......."  
  
He smiled, returning her hug, until a voice interrupted them. "I've finally found you , Kuro neko-chan!"  
  
Tomoe froze. 'Not again!?'  
  
Kyosato took out a dagger and tried to stab the strange man.  
  
"How rude, not even an introduction!" He managed to avoid the attack and punched Kyosato in the stomach leaving him gasping for breath. "I don't like rude people!"  
  
Tomoe, seeing Kyosato in pain ran toward him, a worried look on her face. "Kyosato are you okay, can you stand?"  
  
"You! I told you not to leave the house or else-"  
  
"Why do you do this?"  
  
"Because you belong to me-"  
  
"I belong to no one!"  
  
"I brought you here, and this is how you repay me!?" He moved forward, his hand raised and ready to slap her, but Kyosato jumped up and grabbed his hand before it could connect with her cheek.  
  
"Tomoe I love you that's why I brought you here!!" said Jin-Eh.  
  
"You're lying! You just brought me here because you liked me for how I look, just to prove that you can have anything you want , whenever you want it!!"  
  
"So what , if I'm the most powerful in this world I still bought you and you're mine !"  
  
"Money can't buy love and I love Kyosato!"  
  
"So you love HIM ?!" He used his other hand to take out a gun he had in his belt and managed to shot Kyosato in his shoulder.  
  
"Ahrgh!"  
  
"Kyosato!?"  
  
"Tomoe run, I'll hold him here until you can get far enough away!"  
  
"But Kyosato--!"  
  
"Tomoe I love you and nothing's gonna change that . And because of that, I want you to be happy even if it's without me !" He said, trying to get the gun out of Jin-Eh's grasp.  
  
"Kyosato....... " Turning around she ran as fast as she could through the forest . The low branches and twigs destroying her dress and scrapping her skin, but she didn't care as long as she was far away from that madman.  
  
While she was trying to cross a small river where the water was up to her waist and the current was fast , a shot was heard all over the forest and all the birds near the area of the shot fled, afraid of the deafening sound.  
  
She froze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I....... no.......I ....... don't want to die. I was.......finally going.......to marry her. I've always.......loved her ......."  
  
Jin-Eh smirked as he saw his enemy slowly falling into the deep sleep called death.  
  
"Tomoe......." And with his last breath he said "Good-bye Tomoe Yukishiro......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"K-Kyosato.......!" Turning back to where she came from she slipped on a stone. Trying desperately to reach the surface she kicked and slapped but she never had been a good swimmer , who ever heard cats were swimmers.......? The swift, strong current pushed her a little closer to shore, and she managed to hold onto a branch and was finally able to breathe. Pulling herself to the shore she rested her back against a tree and looked at the cloudy sky.  
  
"Kyosato......."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** She woke up again in her room and felt like there was some one else in it other than her. Looking through the close glass window at the starry sky she said "Kyosato , I'll never forget you. No matter how much time it passes nor how much I try to convince myself that I can be happy living in your world disguising my powers and acting human. But for you....... I will try to be happy in this new life with the consulting thought that someday I will be with you again......." One of the stars suddenly sparkled but she didn't notice, since she had already went back to sleep.  
  
Thaks to Kitten Kisses for helping me with my grammar and spelling!  
  
Shanshito con cola:I'm working on the translation , it will take some time thou Arigato for your Review!!!  
  
Please leave a review! comments and sugestions are welcome!! 


End file.
